Blog użytkownika:Kpt.Szczerbatek/Opowiadania Klona Cz.2 "Zesmoczeni!!!"
Wszystkie iinformacje dotyczące tekstu są zawarte w cz1!!! Życzę miłej lektury!!! Klony z 1.cz: John kpt.Toothless,Wichier,Hicks,Srg.Black i White,KptKpt.Chmurek,Srg.Szczerbatek, Voker,SSoker,Alek,Ken,Sten,Veder,Odek oraz Srg.Śledź i kpr.Hakokieł brat Wymio i Tem. No to proszę!!! =Rozdział 1 "Rozbitkowie po raz drugi"= Perspektywa Johna Obudziłem się z czymś w rodzaju migreny. Jednak po chwili czułem już się lepiej i przypomniał em sobie co się stało. -Walnął w nas piorun!!!- usłyszałem Wichiera za drzwiami kajuty. Wstałem i lekko chwiejąc się wszedłem z kajuty. Na zewnątrz parę klonów w tym Hicks siedzieli na podłodze i trzymali się za hełmy prawdopodobnie też czując ból w czaszce.po chwili podszedł do mnie Tristan zbiegając z góry i mówiąc: -John! Jest z tobą okej? Czy wszyscy są cali?-Spytał z lekkim stresem w głosie. -Czy wszyscy są okej?!-krzyknąłem na cały głos. -TAK!-powiedzieli wszyscy razem. Uff ulżyło mi. Z pewnością i Tristanowi. -Tristan.-Powiedziałem odwracając się w jego kierunku.-Sprawdź czy twój smok ma się w porządku. -Jasne-Powiedział i wbiegł na górę. W tym samym momencie podbiegł do mnie Hicks i Wichier pytając się czy jest że mną okej. Wszyscy nawzajem potwierdziliśmy swój dobry stan zdrowia. -John!-Usłyszałem głos Tristana-Powinieneś to zobaczyć! Wszedłem do niego po schodach a chłopaki za mną. To co zobaczyłem mną wstrząsnęło. Perspektywa Wichiera Kiedy wszedliśmy po drewnianych schodach zobaczyliśmy wyspę pełną drzew i z ogromną plaża jak i z również wysoką górą. Ale nie to było takie wstrząsające. To co było to to że zza drzew wydobywał się dym. Nie taki jak na ognisku tylko taka smuga jaką my zostawiliśmy swoim statkiem! Czyli że na wyspie znajdują się jakieś klony! To było Niesamowite! -Czy widzicie to co ja?-Spytał się John. -Jeśli masz zwidy to ja też.-powiedział Hicks. -Na wyspie są klony!!!-powiedziałem.-Musimy ich znaleźć! -Hola Hola!-powiedział Tristan zagrażając drogę na schody mnie,Johnowi i Hicksowi.-A jeśli to nie... Klony czy co tylko wrogowie? -Tutaj? Tylko nasze Imperium dotarło do tej planety! Nikt inny się nie odważył!-powiedziałem. -Jakie Imperium?-Spytał się Tristan. No tak. Podczas tych kilku miesięcy po ucieczce z Berk prawie nic nie mówiliśmy o naszym Imperium. A tym bardziej o naszej misji. Co by nam zrobił Tristan gdybyśmy powiedzieli że zamierzaliśmy podbić całą planetę? Musieliśmy coś szybko wymyślić. -Nooo... Imperium tego... Powiedz mu Hicks!-Powiedział John lekko rozstresowany tym pytaniem. -Imperium? Hahahaaa...-Powiedział Hicks udając śmiech jakby ta sytuacja była żartem.-Nie imperium WY kapustogłowi ale... stowarzyszenie! Stowarzyszenie Armii Pomniejszych! SAP! Pamiętajcie? -Aaaa No tak!-powiedziałem "poprawiając" sie-Pomyliło mi się. Ale zawsze nazywał em je imperium gdyż było to już duże stowarzyszenie. -Ahaa.-Powiedział Tristan.-Wierze wam. Ale jak mnie okłamiecie... -Spokojnie luzik!-powiedziałem zrealizowanym głosem.-Nie zamierzamy. Niestety już to zrobiliśmy. To ppierwszy rozdział. Dalej nie pisze bo chce podtrzymać w niepewności na temat jaki statek się rozbił na wyspie i też dlatego że jest 1:55 :O więc IDE spać. Mam nadzieję że Cieszynie się z mojego powrotu a także z powrotu klonów i smoków i ludzi! Perspektywa Johna Zdecydowaliśmy że Tristan zostanie na statku z Sakitem i że go po pilnują pod naszą nieobecność.Kiedy Weszliśmy do dżungli szliśmy ścieżką aż w końcu dotarliśmy do drzewa które zostało skrócone o koronę. Podążaliśmy szlaczkiem z rozwalonych drzew. -Ech...-Westchnął Wichier. -A ty co tak wzdychasz?-Spytał się Hicks strącając go lekko w ramię.-Sądziłem że będziesz skakał z radości z powodu klonów na wyspie! -...Albo faktycznie wrogów.-Powiedziałem uzupełniając jego zdanie. -Oj No weź! John!-powiedział Hicks.-Nie mów mi że wierzysz Tristanowi! On nawet nie wie co to blaster! Jak mógłby przypuszczać że...- -No i właśnie dlatego wzdycham!-Przerwał mu Wichier.-Mogłem mu nie mówić o Imperium! Teraz zostaliśmy kłamcami! A ją nie chce go okłamywać! Dobry z niego Koleś! -Hmm... Co racja, to racja...-Przyznał mu Hicks.-Zna nawet parę dobrych Legend... I jest dość miły. -Ech.-Ją też westchnąłem. Faktycznie mieli rację. Tristan był dobrym człowiekiem. Nie zasługiwał na kłamstwa. Niczyje.-Macie rację... Ale teraz już nie możemy nic zrobić...Jedynie w tym bagnie brnąć. -A propo bagna...-Powiedział Hicks.-To masz rację stoimy w nim po uszy. Wtedy spojrzałem w dół i zauważyłem że mieli rację. Staliśmy po kolana a nawet wyżej w bagnie. Odwróciłem się do nich. Stawiłbym sto kredytów że obydwaj mieli zbrzydłe miny. -Fuj!!!-Powiedział Wichier niemal krzykiem.-Po powrocie będę potworem z bagien a nie klonem! -Hahahahahah!-Roześmiał się Hicks.-Może jakaś ropucha się w tobie zabuja! Hahahahah... Przerwał gdyż dostał od Wichiera partią bagna. -A ty nie bądź taki cwany!-powiedział Wichier z uciechą w głosie. W środku tej gadki usłyszałem coś w rodzaju iskier. Chwilę potem wszyscy popatrzeliśmy po sobie i dodaliśmy dwa do dwóch. Szybko zaczęliśmy biec w kierunku tego dźwięku. Kiedy ją z Wichierem dotarliśmy pierwsi skryśmy się za krzakiem. Po chwili dołączył do nas Hicks który kończył ztrzepywać błoto z wizjera.przed nami był już suchy ląd i rozbita kanonierka.Miała odłamany kawałek lewego skrzydła z czego drugie było lekko wygięte. Iskry wydobywał się z kokpitu za którym siedział pilot... Dodajmy: martwy pilot. -Cóż przynajmniej wiemy że to klony.-powiedział szeptem Wichier. Poważnie jak nigdy. Perspektywa Hicksa -Ja wyjde tam.-powiedziałem i bez namysłu wszedłem zza krzaków zanim John i Wichier zdążyli mnie powstrzymać. Podszedłem i zatrzymał em się w pół drogi do kanonierki. -Halo?-powiedziałem spółgłosek.-Mam na imię Hicks! Jestem klonem! Wyjdźcie! Jeśli tu jesteście... Wtedy coś stukneło w tył mojego hełmu. Usłyszałem szczęk zabezpieczenia M-42. -Podaj numer identyfikacyjny i kod "Wrak statku"-Usłyszałem głos Klona. -Mój numer to... CU-234401.Kod:" 280 powtarzam: 280".-Powiedziałem najspokojniej pokonując stres. Nie z powodu broni przy głowie. Nie boje się umrzeć. Bałem się że pomyle numery.Nigdy nie byłem w tym dobry. Chwilę potem usłyszałem ponowny szczęk zamka i głos Klona.-Dobra chłopaki! To nasi! Odwróciłem się i spojrzałem na Klona który chwilę temu do mnie celował. Miał czarną zbroję a na kołnierzu miał jedną połowę niebieską a drugą zieloną. Miał też zieloną "Spódniczkę". -Dobra Hicks.-powiedział podpierając się na broni.-Powiedz znajomym żeby wyszli z krzaczorów. Natychmiast zza krzaków wyskoczył i Wichier i John. -Ej! Jak ty nas..-Zaczął John ale nie skończył. -Myślicie że jesteśmy głupi?-Powiedział klon.-Żaden klon nie zapuszcza się w jakiś rejon a szczególnie dżunglę sam! -No to prawda...-Przyznał John.-Ją jestem Kpt.Toothless ale mówcie mi John. A ten obok to Wichier.Mamy też kiła innych chłopaków na statku. -Fajnie!-Powiedział żywo klon.-Ją jestem Szczerbatek. Komandor. -OOo!!-Powiedziałem.-Sierżant pozwie chyba pana o plagiat. -Eheh-Zarechotał.-Może i tak! Tymczasem zza krzaków wyszło już dużo klonów. Większość była czarną. Tylko jeden z nich był całkowicie biały. Wręcz nieskazitelnie. -Ale zaraz...-Powiedział Wichier.-Co WY tu robicie? Imperium już dawno zostawiło ten system. Lord Vader sam mówił że jak my nie wróciły to oni się zwijają. -A kiedy wy tu przylecieliście? I czym?-Spytał się Szczerb. -Przylecieliśmy na planetę statkiem klasy Lambda. W roku 980 tutejszego świata jeśli dobrze obliczyłem i w Imperialnym 2094. Dokładnie po budowie Gwiazdy śmierci! -Co?-powiedział Szczerbek zdziwiony.-Mamy rok 2086. I nie mamy żadnej Gwiazdy śmierci. A tutejszy rok to 960. Wszyscy trzej prawie zostaliśmy zawału. W roku 2086... Imperium nawet tu nie doleciało.Nawet jeszcze my trzej nie żyliśmy. Uuo...Mind blown! Zadziwiające co? A to dopiero początek... jutro next!!'' =Rozdział 2 "Zmiana światów"= Perspektywa Johna Nie mogłem uwierzyć w to co powiedział ten klon.Co to znaczy? Jak to możliwe? Jak my żyjemy? Za dużo pytań pojawiło sie w mojej głowie w tym momencie. -Zaraz.. Co ty opowiadasz Szczerbatek?-wybełkotał Hicks.-Co to za duby smalone? -Żadne duby smalone!-powiedział komandor.-Mówie prawde.To wy opowiadacie jakieś dziwactwa. -Ale...My...-Równierz bełkotał Wichier.-Skoro jest rok 2086 to my w zasadzie nie żyjemy. Ja,Hicks i John. -Że co?- Spytał sie klon w czarnej zbroi z ciemnozielonymi odznaczeniami.-Co wy mówicie? -Urodziliśmy sie na przestrzeni lat 2089-2090.-Powiedziałem.-Imperium zaczeło podbijać planety z dala od naszej rodzinnej galaktyki.W ogóle ja nawet nie znam stamtąd planet. Jedyna o jakiej słyszałem to Corusant.A i nawet tam nigdy nie byłem. -Cały nasz oddział składa sie z batalionów które nie powstały w naszej galaktyce.-Dodał John.-Prawie bo "Skoczki" są od czasów Republiki Galaktycznej. -Okej okej!-Odezwał sie klon w czarno-ciemnozielonej zbroi.-Chodzmy do waszego statku i wyjaśnimy to sobie po drodze na krążownik. -Aaaaa...-Powiedziałem zakłopotany.-Żeby nie było. Nasz statek nie lata. -Co wy też sie rozbiliście?-Spytał klon w zbroi która była niebieska z szarymi pasami poniżej kolan a powyżej czarna. -Eee...-Powiedział Wichier.-Nasz statek w ogóle nie lata.Tak zupełnie. On tylko pływa. -O.-powiedział kom.Szczerbek.-Czyli łodka tak? -No bo to długa historia.-Odezwałem sie.-Bo...nie jestem pewien ale chyba...znalezliśmy sie w innym Wszechświecie. -Co?-powiedział komandor.-Co masz na myśli? -No bo kilka lat temu cały nasz oddział spotkał sie na krążowniku nad tą planetą.-Zacząłem opowiadać.-Mieliśmy przydzieloną przez Vadera misje aby zbadać te planete i dać mu raport o możliwości podboju.I wyraził sie jasno że jeśli przez pare lat nie wrócimy to on zostawia ten układ. -No ale co sie stało?-Powiedział komandor.-Mówiłeś o innych wszechświatach... -A no tak.-Przypomniałem sobie.-W skrócie. Na tej planecie żyją istoty rozumnie m.in smoki i ludzie.I bogowie co ciekawe.No i nasz statek sie rozbił i nie mogliśmy go naprawić. No i chyba tak mniej więcej 20 lat po przylocie musieliśmy jakoś uciec z wyspy która była atakowana przez wrogie...łodzie.Na jednej z nich spotkaliśmy smoka i chyba wodza wyspy.Tak przez kilka miesięcy płyneliśmy razem z nimi.Teoretycznie wczoraj uderzył w nas piorun.Byliśmy wtedy na pełnym morzu i zbliżała sie noc. Teraz nagle jesteśmy na wyspie i wy też tu jesteście mimo iś według Vadera powiniście był z daleka od tego systemu.No więc pytanie do was.Co WY tu robicie? -Chyba macie racje o innych światach...-Przyznał czarno-ciemnozielony klon.-Nasz statek po raz pierwszy doleciał do tej planety.Niestety zostaliśmy zaatakowani przez wrogi statek. Zarządzono ewakuacje. My pierwsi uciekliśmy tą kanonierką.-Powiedział wskazując na wrak statku. -Niestety reszta statku chyba nie miała szczęścia.Na szczęscie obydwa zniszczyły sie wzajemnie.Problem w tym że jeden z wrogich myśliwców uderzył w nasze skrzydło. Przez to sie rozbiliśmy.To było godzine temu. Czekaliśmy licząc że ktoś z naszych ocalał i nas odszuka po dymie.A tak w ogóle to sie nie przedstawiliśmy.Ja jestem srg.Saky.-Powiedział Klon w Ciemnozielonymi odznaczeniami. -Ja jestem srg.Shire-Powiedział Biały klon z niebieskimi odznaczeniami. -Ja mam na imie Drag.-Powiedział klon w złotej zbroi.-Jestem Kapitanem. -No bez jaj! Ja też.-Powiedział Klon w czarnej zbroi z niebiesko-szarymi nogami.-Ja jestem Carry. -A ja Falcon.-Powiedział klon w czarnej zbroi z turkuskowo podobnymi odznaczeniami.-A to mój starszy brat: Danny. Zauważyłem że jego brat ma takie same kolory odznaczeń i zbroi co on sam. -No my przedstawimy wam naszych żołnierzy na naszym statku.-Powiedziałem.-Chodzmy bo już sie ściemnia. Wszyscy zebraliśmy sie i wracaliśmy do statku. ''Uwaga!!! Jako że wyjeżdżam i nie będę miał dostępu do internetu kontynuacji nie będzie do następnego roku. Ale potem z Nawiązką wynagrodzenia to! Merry Xmas and Happy new year wszystkim!!! :D'' Perspektywa Tristana John wyszedł z Hicksem i Wichier em minutę temu. Powierzyli opiekę nad statkiem mnie i Kapitanowi Chnmurkowi.Reszta klonów albo przechadzała się po pokładzie albo poszła na plaże się rozejżeć. Kapitan Chmurek łowił ryby razem z Sierżantem Whitem i Blackiem. Ją Siedziałem w kajucie kapitana a Sakit spał na kanapie w rogu kajuty. Rozmyślałem nad tym co znajdą chłopaki na miejscu do którego się wybrali.Nagle w swojej głowie usłyszałem znany mi głos sprzed lat. -No wreszcie mogę sobie Spokojnie z tobą pogadać.-Powiedział. -O na Thora!-Powiedziałem.-Czkawka! Prawie dostałem zawału przez ciebie! Chwilę potem pojawił się Czkawka siedzący na kanapie naprzeciwko tej na której leżał Sakit. On już nie spał. Czkawka był lekko przezroczysty. Obok niego siedział na kanapie Szczerbatek równierz lekko przezroczysty. -'''Cześć Tato!-Powiedział Sakit szcz3śliwy że od kilku miesięcy mógł się z nim powitać.Ponieważ Czkawka i Szczerbatek cały czas tam byli. No może nie ciągle bo Czkawka co jakiś czas wracał do Asgardu. Szczerbatek za to siedział na tej łajbie już od dłuższego czasu. -'No część Sakit'.-powiedział Szczerbek i się uśmiechnął.Chociaż raczej można to nazwać "szczerzeniem" się. -No to jak tam Tristan? Jak się czujesz z tymi... Eee..-Zamyślił się.-Jak oni się nazywają bo zapomniałem. -To klony.-Przypomniałem mu. -Tak właśnie! Słuchajcie mamy do was pytanie które odstawialiśmy dokładnie na taką chwilę kiedy będziemy sami.-Powiedział Czkawka poważnym tonem.-Czy ufacie tym klonom? -Jasne że tak!-Powiedziałem.-Uratowali nas od zatonięcia wraz z wyspą.Teoretycznie. -'Co to znaczy?'-Powiedział Szczerbatek.-'Co to znaczy "teoretycznie"?' '-No bo my na tym stastatku byliśmy w dnidniu ataku.'-Odezwał się Sakit.-'No i... Oni nas... Ogłuszyli.' Szczerbatek i Czkawka wyszczerzyli oczy.Szczerbatkowi opadła szczęka. -I WY im ufacie?!?-Krzyknął Czkawka wkurzony. -Ciszej Czkawka bo...-Zacząłem go uciszać ale nie skończyłem bo mi przerwał. -Przecież tylko my się słyszymy i tak!-Powiedział Czkawka dalej zdenerwowany tonem. No tak przecież Czkawkę i Szczerbatek a tylko słyszą ci co uwierzą że tu są. A żaden klon nie wierzy w ich istnienie. Hicks jako jedyny słyszał te legendę ale nie było żadnych dowodów na to że w nią wierzył. -Czkawka na wyjaśnie!-Powiedziałem uspokajając go.-Bo okazało się że to był przypadek. Każdy klon którego pytaliśmy potwierdzał i mówił że ten który nas ogłuszył zrobił to przez przypadek. Wtedy kapitan.John kazał się nami opiekować dopóki nie obudzimy się. Potem okazało się że to bardzo mili goście i naprawde można im ufać. Pomagali mnie i Sakitowi wiele razy a my im nie? Widzieliście przecież, a nawet jeśli ciebie wtedy to Szczerbek potwierdzi. Czkawka popatrzył na Szczebka doczekując się potwierdzenia. Pokiwał głową na tak. -Może i masz rację co do nich Tristan.-Powiedział Czkawka kiwając palcem.-Ale musisz być ostrożny. Równie dobrze oni mogli zorganizować atak na Berk. Pomyśl co wtedy! Ją cię tylko ostrzegania jako członek rodziny jako taki. -Okej wezme to sobie do serca.-Powiedziałem. -Ej ludzie Chłopaki wróciły!-Powiedział Sierżant White wpadając do kajuty.-I mają kumpli! Wstałem z krzesła i poszedłem za nim. Zza siebie usłyszałem głos Czkawki mówiący: "Bądź ostrożny!" Perspektywa Johna -Witamy na statku Komandorze!-Powiedziałem do komandora. -Łał!-Zadziwiał się Drag.-To rzeczywiście nigdzie nie poleci. -Ale jakiego fajne!-Powiedział Shire. Potem przyszli Tristan i Sakit.Tego drugiego widok nie zachwycił Klony. Wszystkie jednocześnie sięgnęły po blastery. Sakit z kolei zaryczał i zaczął święcić światłem na grzbiecie i w paru innych miejscach.Wszyscy się cofneli. Oprócz mnie. Ja wparowałem między nich. -Ej Ej!!! Spokojnie wszyscy!-Powiedziałem.-To jest jeden z tych smoków. One są niegroźne jeśli się ich nie zaatakuje! Wszystkie klony opuściły broń. Odwróciłem się Sakit i włączyłem translator. '-Sakit. Spokojnie nic ci nie zrobią.-Powiedziałem-Ale musisz być spokojny bo warzenie i świecenie ci tu nie pomoże.' '-Okej jasne.-Powiedział.-Ale miałem prawo się przestraszyć.' Wyłączyłem translatortranslator iprzedstawiać załogę nowym znajomym.Zanim sie obejrzeliśmy był już wieczór. Większość chłopaków poszła spać. Ja, Wichier,Hicks,Kom.Szczerbatek i Tristan wiedzieliśmy jeszcze w kajucie. -Dobra.-Powiedział Tristan.-A więc jutro zpychamy te łajbe do wody. Kiedy rano wszyscy się obudziliśmy łódką była cała na plaży. -A gdzie popłyniemy?-Spytał się Hicks.-Nawet niewiemy gdzie jesteśmy! -Proponuje dopłynąć do Berk.-Zasugerował Tristan. -Przecież zatonęła parę miesięcy temu.-Powiedział komandor.-Sami opowiadaliście. -Nie zapominając że jesteśmy w innej rzeczywistości.-Powiedziałem.-Berk może tam nadal istnieć. -A nawet jeśli nie to ją znam Archipelag w którym się znajduje Berk.-Powiedział Tristan.-Jest tam parę wysp które nas przy witają z otwartymi ramionami. Zwłaszcza Alfę smoków.-Dokończył kiwając głową na śpiącego obok niego na kanapie Sakita. -A więc ustalone.-powiedziałem.-Jutro o 8:00 zbiórka. Skoro już wszystko jasne Chodźmy odpocząć. To był ciężki dzień. A teraz czeka nas noc PO ciężkim dniu.Wykorzystajmy ją. Wszyscy rozeszli się i zasneliśmy. =Rozdział 3 "Wyprawa w wielki błękit"= Perspektywa Kom.Szczerbatka Wszyscy wstaliśmy o ósmej. Niektórzy się lekko ociągali ale wstąpił bez większego problemu.Zadziwiła mnie szybkość z jaką wstał ten chłopak Tristan i jego smok. Wszyscy że szliśmy na dół i zaczęliśmy pchać łódź do wody. Nawet smok pomagał pchające z całych sił głową.W końcu po piętnastu minutach łajba była w wodzie. Wszyscy się wpakowaliśmy na pokład i po płyneliśmy w nieznane. Większość klonów się rozpierzchła. Jedni dosypiali inni z kolei wędrowali lub po prostu spacerowali i sobie po pokładzie. Hicks sterował a z tego co powiedział kpt.Chmurek to John i Wichier studiowali mapy. Ją opierałem się na lewej stronie statku o barierke. Patrzyłem w ocean. Podszedł do mnie Tristan. -Cześć!-Przywitał się.-Co robisz? -Siema.--odpowiedziałem.-A tak sobie patrzę... -Wiesz co?-Powiedział.-Jak na jednego z gości którzy chcieli zastrzelić mojego smoka to jesteś całkiem miły. -Wybacz.-Powiedziałem i zwiesiłem głowę ale zaraz ją podniosłem.-Po prostu wiele razy doświadczaliśmy spotkań z wieloma bestiami.Bez urazy dla tego gtatunku i samego smoka. W ogóle jak się nazywa? Smok i gatunek. -Gatunek to Nocną Furia.-Powiedział i się uśmiechnął.-A smok nazywa się Sakit. -Dość oryginalne imię mu dałeś.-Zauważyłem. -Ohoho!-Zaśmiał się lekko.- To nie ją je mu nadałem. -Jak to?-Zdziwiłem. Zazwyczaj właściciele podopiecznych sami nadawali im imiona. Chyba że były onwe zwierzaki że schronisk.-To kto mu je nadał? Poprzedni właściciel? -Po pierwsze coś zaznaczmy grubą krechą.-Powiedział podnosząc palec robiąc pobudzający ruch nim.-To nie jest moja własność.To mój przyjaciel. On nie musi się trzymać blisko mnie. Może sobie odlecieć siną dał. Mógł kiedy miał parę metrów. A nie zrobił tego bo łączy nas więź. Każdego jeźdźca coś łączy z jego smokiem.A po drugie to imię nadał mu jego ojciec. Kiedy ją przybyłem na wyspę i go poznałem był jeszcze młody. Bardzo młody. Nie latałem na nim bo był za mały. Pierwszy lot odbyliśmy kiedy całą wyspa na nas patrzyła. Cóż prawie cała... -Jak to?-Spytałem.-Kogoś nie było? Kogo? -To jest najgorsze.Jego ojca tam nie było. A on mu obiecał.Ale ją go trochę rozumiem. Był załamany po tym jak on stracił swojego jeźdźca. -Kim on był?-Spytałem się ponownie. -Był Smoczym Władcą i synem boga który stworzył smoki, Dragnatta. Mógł się zmieniać w smoka szybszego od Nocnej Furii. A jest ona najszybszym gatunkiem smoków. Mógł się też w każdy gatunek zmienić. Kiedy po raz pierwszy zobaczyłem jego i jego ojcanrazem to szczęka mi opadła. Od głowy wyglądali jak nocne Furię. Od Ogona mieli ogon z Kolcami i z lotkami. Czkawka bo tak się Smoczy władca nazywał był czarny a ogon miał niebieski. Z kolei jego ojciec był złoty. Dajesz głowę? Złoty! -Łał!-Nawet ją nie mogłem wyjść z podziwu.-A jak umarł ten Czkawka? -Zginął śmiercią bohaterską. Zabił demona który chciał zgładzić smoki. Niestety wykrwawił się na śmierć. Jego smok Szczerbatek... -Ej ją tak się nazywam! I jeden z waszych sierżantów! -Tak to prawda. Dasz dokończyć? -Tak sorki. -No a więc jego smok Szczerbatek załamał się jego śmiercią. Cały miesiąc nic nie jadł i nie pił. Pewnego dnia wszystko się jednak zmieniło. Podobno Czkawka wrócił jako duch i żył wśród nas. Potem umarł i sam Szczerbatek. Jak i wiele innych osób. Jak na przykład: Wódz i mój ojciec,Matka Czkawki, Nie jestem pewien ale chyba Chmuroskok jej smok też... I tak wiem że jeden z kapitanów tak się nazywa! No a potem nastąpił po wielu latach atak na wyspę, my poznaliśmy klony i tak tu jesteśmy. -Niesamowite. Zrozumiałem że smoki mają swój język bo inaczej Szczerbatek nie nadał by Sakitowi imienia. Zresztą John mówił coś do niego w tym językunw wczoraj. Tak poza tym... -Tak? -Czy Szczerbatek też został duchem? -Prawdopodobnie tak! -To sądzisz że żyją i mogą tu nawet być? -Wiesz... Tak! -Ja się wciąż zastanawiam...-Powiedziałem i pogrążyłem się w zamyśleniu. Po chwili zaczęło padać. Płatkami śniegu. =Rozdział 4 "Zimne Przygody"= Perspektywa Sakita Leżałem znowu na kanapie w kajucie, właśnie zjadłem pyszną porcję pstrągów. Wichier chciał mi oddać swój obiad przyznając się że nie lubi kaszy. Oczywiście się nie zgodziłem. Kto normalny jadłby białą papke? No jak widać klony a i równierz nie wszystkie.Tristan był gdzieś na zewnątrz. -'Ej Sakit.'-Usłyszałem. Otworzyłem oczy iizobaczyłem tatę.-'Musze z tobą porozmawiać.' Wstałem z kanapy. Tata miał zmartwioną minę. -'Dobra,Chodźmy się przelecieć.Tylko powiem Tristanowi.'-Powiedziałem. Tata tylko przytaknął ruchem głowy.Wszedłem na zewnątrz i zobaczyłem że pada śnieg. Oddziałem Tristana i mu powiedziałem o tej sprawie. Potem wróciłem do kajuty i razem z tatą wylecieliśmy oknem. -'Dobra. Posłuchaj...'-Zaczął.-'Czy podczas tego ataku... Widziałeś może Shire i Falco?' Zaraz zrozumiałem co mu chodzi po głowie. -'Niestety.'-Powiedziałem pełen żalu.'-Razem z Tristanem na początku bitwy zaczęliśmy atakować statki. Wyjąłem smoków rozkaz aby atakowały w grupach a Shirze,Falco,Shadow i innym przyjaciołom i krewnym poleciłem uciekać i spotkać się z nami w Smoczym Leżu. Ją jednak się tam nie znalazłem. Lecz widziałem jako oni równierz atakowali parę statków. Niestety chyba nie.... Żyją.' Popatrzyłem na niego. Widziałem że do oczu napływają mu łzy. -'To moja wina. Gdybym się wtedy sie pojawił i pomół na tyle na ile bym mógł...' -'Jak? Jesteś duchem!' -'Mogłem wam przemówić do rozumu i kazać się wam wynosić stamtąd. Całej wyspie trzeba było kazać uciekać. Czasami trzeba uciec. Podpowiada to czysty rozsądek. Niestety za dużo macie że mnie.' -'heh... Tato...'-Powiedziałem odwracając głowę w jego stronę. On popatrzył na mnie. -'Co?' -'Nie mamy pewności że nie żyją. Może jeszcze ich spotkamy.' Tutaj robię przerwe. Jutro dokońce bo jest teraz 23:57. Podoba się? Możecie mi posuwać pomysły na smoki. NF,SC,ŚZ itp. itd. Domyślcie się co znaczą te skrôty. :DD Perspektywa Hicksa Od kolacji na której poprzez namowy komandora Tristan znowu opowiedział te historię znowu Zacząłem się nad tym zastanawiać. A co jeśli naprawdę istnieją duchy? Istnieje Dragnatt? Istniały demony? Kiedy tak się zastanawiałem przypominały mi się dziwne sytuację które widziałem lub popatrzyłem kątem oka w jakiejś sytuacji. Chodziło mi o takie rzeczy jak np. Taka że: Rozmawialiśmy na statku mniej więcej jeden tydzień po ucieczce z Berk o czymś z Srg.Szczerbatkiem i z Kpt.Chmurkiem.W pewnej chwili kiedy oni dwaj byli pochłonięcia dyskusją ją zauważyłem że Sakit nagle z niczego nic jest szczęśliwy jakby kogoś zobaczył. Zresztą Tristan też uśmiechnął się bez większego powodu. Rozmawiali sobie po smoczemu z... Nikim. Albo też Sakit często siedział i gadał gdzieś z Tristanem a potem obydwaj popatrzył i na kogoś kto jakby był przed nimi mimo iż nikogo tam nie było. Potem Sakit poszedł z Tristanem do kajuty. Często wtedy tak bywało. Raz kiedy się spytałem czemu Tristan powiedział że "Mają do pogadania w Cztery oczy" lub "Że Sakit źle znosi podróż i że musi się nim poopiekować". Ale przecież nie było powodu żeby nie po opiekowało się nim kilka więcej osób. Poza tamtymi momentami Sakit był pełen sił i tryslał energią. Poza tym ten samotny lot Sakita na który się wybrał nie musiał być taki samotny... Oddziałem Johna i poprosił em go o język który miał od wyspy Nocnych Furii. -A po co ci?-Spytał zdziwiony.-Przecież ci tłumaczyć mogę nie? -Nie po prostu...-Powiedziałem.-Sądzę że powinieneś wszystkim go dać. -Okej ale po co?-Spytał się.-przecież wiesz że szanuje twoje pomysły. Ale daj powód. -Bo nie bedzieś musiał latač jako jedyny znający ten język do każdego kto chciałby się spytać Sakita o to jak na przykład minął mu dzień. -Dobra.-Powiedział dając mi wtyczkę.-Ale zwrôć! Musze go pożyczyć też reszcie. -Jasne.-powiedziałem. Tak się szczęśliwie składało że kiedy załadował mi się język wrócił Sakit że swojego " Tajnego" lotu. -'Hejka Sakit!'-Powoedziałem machając ręką na przywitanie i jednocześnie blokując mu drogę.-'Gdzie byłeś?' Smok popatrzył się w niebo i kręcił łapą kółko. -'Ja? Niedzielny lot.'-Powiedział.Lecz zaraz zmienił minę na poważną.-'A tak w sumie to co cię to?' -'Mnie? Ah nic...'-Powiedziałem. Jego źrenice z wyraźną ulgą się zzwiększyły a uszy lekko podniosły.-'Tylko że myślę że wybrałeś sie na ten lot z Czkawką lub Szczerbatkiem. W sensie twoim ojcem i jego kumplem najlepszym!' -'Co? Pogrzało cię chyba!'-Powiedział robiąc niby oblężonego tą wiadomością. Czułem że coś kręci.-'Może nie słuchałeś ale Czkawka i mój ojciec nie żyją. Od wielu lat zresztą!' Już miałem coś powiedzieć lecz nagle w mojej głowie usłyszałem obcy głos:"Widze że ktoś tu odkrył sekret.Sakit możesz przestać udawać. On już wie.". Obejrzałem się wokół i moją uwagę przykuła postać oopierająca się o maszt statku. Z kolei obok Sakita pojawił się kształt jakby Nocnej Furii." Halo?"Spytałem w myślach."To ty Czkawka?", "Czuje się ignorowany." usłyszałem coś po smoczemu. Ku mojemu zdumieniu obok Sakita stała teraz Nocną Furią z czerwoną styczną lotką i siodłem a obok niej jakiś człowiek. Nie mogłem uwierzyć w ten widok. Legenda okazała się prawdą.